


阴魂不散（Wouldn't go away）

by Brushhh



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Frag him of course, How to deal with a crazy ex WHO's trying to kill you, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brushhh/pseuds/Brushhh
Summary: 机体得到修复后，威震天似乎比以前更容易感觉到劳累，这意味着他得时常地进行待机。但他的警惕可能有所松懈，忘记了某人会抓住一切可以展开报复行动的机会。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Kudos: 26





	阴魂不散（Wouldn't go away）

威震天的休眠被一项来源不明错误反馈打断了。当启动项开始运行的时候，一种奇怪的感觉在他的体内充斥起来，有些不对劲。

他开启光学镜，映入处理器的成像里立着一个模糊的人影，它的眼睛狭长，透出阴森森的红光，稀疏的光线隐隐约约地勾勒出它那长长的下巴轮廓线。

他甚至不必看到那个身影还长着一对宽大的翅膀，不用花费几个纳秒的时间去分辨和确认，面前的这位不速之客只会是红蜘蛛。

除了他，没有人敢以这样的方式出现在他的面前。

“啊 —— ”那刺耳的声音可恨地响了起来，“休息得怎么样，威震天？我们可又是好久不见了。”

即刻，他知道，自己已经陷入了麻烦。

* * *

威震天将视觉接收器进行感光调整，四周逐渐明晰。他依然在自己的房间，躺在自己的铺位，没有被趁着待机的时候给运到了什么专属的处刑室。而站在面前的红蜘蛛，机翼正张扬地立起，双手背在身后，一脸的阴险。

果不其然，威震天发现自己的双臂被手铐捆在了铺位两侧的托手板上，近乎本能地准备尝试挣脱时，他却发觉到身体没有任何响应。

这是静止手铐。

“红蜘蛛，你 —— ”

“哎呀，动不了了么？真可怜。”

红蜘蛛露出标志性的狡诈笑容，亮出了一个电子屏幕式的遥控器，他显摆似的晃了晃，爪子随即在面板上滑动。

一种更加强烈的能量袭来，它们就像是在挤压着身体的每一个零件，完全禁锢住所有的齿轮，使威震天感受到疼痛与麻木。更糟糕的是，各部的制动系统开始向处理器报告瘫痪。

红蜘蛛的机翼微微颤动了一下，似乎因捕捉到一声轻微的低哼而兴奋。“这个手铐的磁场干扰味道尝起来还不错吧？毕竟我为了改造它花了不少时间。”

“看来你还是没有放弃？”威震天用低沉的、带着电磁噪音的声音说道。

“放弃？你真的觉得我会因为几次小失误而放弃吗？”红蜘蛛的光学镜微微眯起，发出的红光犀利起来，看上去充满怨气。“不达目的我是绝不会罢手的，别把我想得太简单了！”他握紧了爪子，嘶嘶的说。

“我确实曾认为不应看低你，直到我看透了你的伎俩。”不过有一点倒是重新认识，威震天想，那就是他在刺杀自己这点上执着得近乎疯狂 —— 到底是什么样的执念让他如此不厌其烦地一次又一次尝试实现不可能得逞的妄想？

“噢，是吗？”红蜘蛛走近他，站在了身侧。他让铺位的背板降下，俯身说：“可是现在，只要我想，我就能立马送你去死。”

的确，权力的天平目前完全倒向红蜘蛛。因为他正四仰八叉的躺在他面前，身体丝毫不能动弹，没有任何能力抵抗，更别说反击。威震天关掉了处理器中的各种警告弹窗，新机体的防护能力虽然有进行升级，但不代表他能一直坚持下去，当下必须尽快想办法摆脱控制。

“但是直接杀了你，就太便宜你了。”红蜘蛛起身，在他身边踱步。“我正在想一个绝妙的方式，来慢慢折磨你，让你体验一下什么叫生不如死，你一定会祈求我让你永远停机的。”

“那么你可能会失望的，我不是很擅长 ‘ 尖叫 ’ 。”

“我敢保证，只要你的发声器没有在中途坏掉，你就会的。”红蜘蛛拿起了放在武器架上的融合炮，有意无意地摆弄起来，炮上的行灯因感应而缓慢亮起。

“你最好不要对我的武器打注意，我仍能连接上它们。”

“少忽悠人，我知道你的身体已经停摆了！”

虽然这样说，融合炮还是被丢到了远处，红蜘蛛略带慌乱地掏出遥控器，像握着一把保命钥匙攥紧着。

威震天注意到了它。

他曾在那个愚蠢的有机生物那见到过非常类似的，那时，他发现这种遥控器是通过发射加载着固定指令编码的无线电实现远控操作的，便侦取了电波频率和编码数据，尝试模仿出遥控器的指令信号，结果很成功，他得以暗中控制那个有机生物的各种设备。

如果这个遥控器是由有机生物生产的简单改造而成，也许老办法还能一试，只要他能争取到时间。

那么就没有什么理由能让他不去一试。威震天想，是时候赌一把了。

“ —— 慢慢地把你切成碎片怎么样？是个好主意 …… ”一边的红蜘蛛正在自言自语，仿佛很在乎用一个所谓“华丽且残忍”的方法残害他的首领。

“别再想你的小把戏了，你的手铐困不了我多久。”

“是吗，那我应该再捆紧点！”

红蜘蛛举起遥控器，又调大了手铐的功率，它早就使威震天不能动弹，所以现在这样做只是为了给他带来更多痛苦的压迫感 ——

还有难得的时机。

他成功获取到了一种电波，正如意料之中，对其经过初步解调后，他提取到一组指令编码。现在，只需要对其进行解码，大概就能推算出全部指令，计划进展的简直比预计的还要顺利。

不过 ——

他还得应对他那背信弃义的前副手，这才是重中之重。

“这是报应，你应得的！”光学镜前，红蜘蛛已经坐在了他的身边。“不过，看在我们在一起过这么久的份上 —— ”他又接着说，“我可以考虑一下让你死的稍微痛快点。”

游击再次露出飞扬跋扈的笑容：“只要你承认我要比你这个早该进熔炉的锈铁块优秀。”他的一条腿搭在另一条腿上，气焰嚣张，乘人之危时的作态一如既往。

“你知道这不是事实，红蜘蛛。”

“少来了，铁桶头。这是不能再事实的事实，现在就是最好的证明之一！”

“现在你确实拥有主动权，但我相信这不会持续很久的。因为你的自命不凡总会使你弄巧成拙，一直以来都是如此。”

威震天并不否认红蜘蛛曾是一名出色的战士，他的火力迅猛，作战风格干净利落，对待敌人心狠手辣。其傲人的速度，结合自己的力量，在战争初期的战场上几乎带领霸天虎所向披靡，那时他们之间是多么有默契，甚至 …… 亲密。但是随后的几百万个恒星循环里，他的自负使他的企图芯不知趣地日益扩大，伴随着满腹谎言让他逐渐失望，以至最后的背叛令他彻底厌倦他的不忠。他从来就不应该对这个叛徒存有任何多于其他部下的私芯。

“哈，你的风凉话根本打击不了我，不管怎么样，你现在就是输了，”红蜘蛛的爪尖摩挲起遥控器面板的边缘，带着威胁的意味，“而且任我宰割。如果你仍然没意识到这点，我会让你再好好体会一下。”

“所以那就是你想要的？拥有机会却没有立即解决掉我，只是为了一个奉承？”军阀说，“实在出乎我的意料，你大可从我这得到别的东西。”

线条流畅的机翼又一次地扑扇，红蜘蛛略带激动地说：“你的意思是 —— ？”

“没错，我能给你更有价值和意义的东西。”

“哦，是么 …… ”

红蜘蛛轻抚嘴唇，神色变得暧昧起来，这时，他的双腿转向，突然爬上了铺位。

这让威震天觉得有些始料未及，他颇感意外地看着红蜘蛛半跪在他的右腿上，手臂支在他的腰两侧以靠近。他能看见他的驾驶舱依然光滑得发亮，反射出的自己胸甲前的标志。

“你知道吗，你又开始变得有意思起来了，威震天。”红蜘蛛故弄玄虚地笑着。

威震天的腹部传来轻微刺痛，是一只爪子刺在了他的腹上。它向上划着，直到尖端轻轻戳入胸甲下的缝隙间。他稍眯起带着批判性的光学镜 —— 他在试探些什么吗？

“我还以为我们之间已经没什么东西剩下了。”威震天回应。

“不不不，你 ‘ 以为 ’ 的没错。”红蜘蛛撇撇嘴，“怎么说呢？我只是觉得你示弱的样子让我感觉特别痛快。”他像是在解释道，却又更恣意地直接坐在了腿上。

他俯下身去，驾驶舱轻碰银色的机甲，“毕竟我可是很久没有找到这种乐子了。”

“那么，”威震天说，“这满足你的期待吗？”

“是的，甚至更满意 …… ”红蜘蛛咬了咬嘴唇，轻声说道，“没有什么是比玩弄你更有趣的了。”

透过他的光学镜，威震天读出了一种闪烁不定的渴望，他开始觉得，这一出越来越像是一场游戏。

腿间的膝盖愈发肆意妄为地抵住底盘挡板，但他默许了这种挑逗，红蜘蛛顺势移动到了他的腹部，驾驶舱也贴得更紧密。威震天已经能确切地感受到他的全部重量，以及在腹上挪动的底盘 —— 当他发现处理器进展至校调的工作进度已经平均延迟了近两纳秒时，才意识到自己分芯了。

无妨。因为就目前而言，红蜘蛛或许沉陷得更深。

威震天故意中断了与他的对视，转移视线至一边的手铐，示意着：“其实你用不着采取这种激进的方式，如果你这次来是想要叙旧的话。”

“谁会想和你这种老机器叙旧？我的目的简直不能再明确了，那就是彻底让你这个自以为是的废铁下线，好完成我四百万个恒星循环以来的宏伟计划，当然，顺带报仇。”游击伸出了那只不怀好意的爪子，抓起他的下巴，迫使视线回归；“只是没想到你似乎比我原想的要更容易屈服啊。”

“也许这不过是因为我在好奇你的意图到底是什么？”

“所以我知道你仍然危险。”红蜘蛛嘶声地说。

“但是你依旧在边缘徘徊，不是么？”威震天能感觉被爪子勾住的地方已经漏出了少许能量，“你就不害怕我找到机会吗？”

“找到机会？你是不可能 —— ”

尖锐的声音突然顿了顿，

“渣的，你说得没错 …… ”

红蜘蛛宛若从飘飘然里跳了出来：“我现在的确靠得离你这颗黑色的火种太近了。”

他从厚实的机甲上爬起，在银色面甲上刻下最后一道长长的划痕。“真有你的，威震天，可真有你的；你以为骗我和你 ** 对接 ** ，就能找到机会了吗？ —— 我不会再被你引诱了！”

“我确信我的话并没有包含什么暗示，更没有任何诱导，这是你一厢情愿的选择 —— ”

“闭嘴！”红蜘蛛大声喊道，那张从不知羞耻的脸难得一见地浮起淡红色。

不得不说，目前为止，这场游戏终于勉强有意思了一点。他能发觉到他自己是怎样从优势的高地上逐步滑落的吗？威震天想着。他轻轻地活动了一下手指：马上就是亮出底牌的时候了。

“刚才的一切我会当作不存在，”红蜘蛛成功压平了声音，继续说道，“而现在，给我听清楚，威震天，我明确告诉你，你的死期不远了！不过宽宏大量的我依然为你保留原先的两个选择：要么向我认输，得以让你罪恶的火种马上解脱；要么继续执迷不悟，慢慢看着你的身体如何被我削成铁片！”他抬起手臂，射线枪直迎着他的首领，“自己选一个吧！”

“所以游戏已经到此为止了？”

“我已经没有多少耐心了，别让我替你作决定！”

“既然事已至此，看来我只得认输了。”威震天坦然道。

“ —— 我，威震天，霸天虎的头领，”他郑重其事地说，“至此为空军指挥官红蜘蛛正名，其为军队作出的卓越贡献足以证明其资质的优秀 —— ”

“继续，”红蜘蛛将射线枪对准了他的火种仓，“我在录着呢。”

“但是，可惜他始终犯着一个错误 —— ”

突然，一声“咔嚓”声响起，威震天挣脱手铐，迅速偏移了红蜘蛛的手臂。“什么 —— ？”红蜘蛛睁大了光学镜，甚至没有完全反应过来，威震天便起身将他压在身下。

“那就是永远不懂得收敛。”首领按住他的副官的手腕， ** “所以你永远也不能像我那样坐上霸天虎的王座，红蜘蛛。” **

他说道。

* * *

“这 —— 这不可能，你怎么可能 —— ？”红蜘蛛的光学镜仍然睁大着，近乎成了一个椭圆。“你到底是怎么挣脱我的手铐的？！即使你的蛮力再大 —— ”

“你唯二的失误，就是让我的处理器保持清醒，以及，”威震天夺走了红蜘蛛手里攥着的遥控器，“用有机生物的低劣仪器。”

“你黑了我的遥控器？？！我怎么会没想到这个？！”

“你应该早点意识到你的失败是注定的。”威震天把遥控器掰折成两截，丢在了一边。

“再给我一次机会我一定立马杀了你，然后把你的头当轴承桶使！”红蜘蛛开始胡乱挣扎，宽大的手向手腕施加了更大的力量，以至于他最后竟然知趣地放弃了完全徒劳的反抗。“现在你打算怎么伤害我，侮辱我？继续把我丢进外面的脏河里吗？”他咬牙切齿地说。

“还不是现在。因为现在我有些好奇，”威震天压低了身体，将游击紧紧围困，“你的态度在游移。”

“有谁能像我这样矢志不渝地杀你？整个宇宙里没有人敢比我更恨你！”

“但是你的身体却仍在和我接近。”

“那你现在又在做什么？”

红蜘蛛冷笑。他的腿依然在威震天的腰间挂着，因上下位置的反转而被动地抬起。现在他们之间的距离反倒更加危险，能够剩下的隐私也仅仅隔着两个机甲互相贴着时的厚度。

“别假正经了，我知道你的底盘有多久没有打开过了 —— 是的，你任劳任怨的奴隶们可以为你做任何事，但是这个 …… ”红蜘蛛的双腿勾住了威震天的腰，“只有我才能。”

推进器在背上轻轻摩挲，进入接收器的声频再次参杂起包裹着诱惑的噪点：“既然你现在能行动了，我们为什么不把 ‘ 游戏 ’ 继续进行下去呢？我相信我们仍能像老日子里那样 …… ”

过去的日子里？威震天的处理器中突然浮现起来自很久以前的记忆影像，那个红蜘蛛正拥抱着他的脖子，双腿紧紧地缠绕在腰上，伴随他的身体一起摆动。 _“_ _ 我愿为您效劳任何事情，敬爱的陛下 …… ” _ 他亲昵地贴着他的胸甲，恭敬地说着。

无论他那繁重的事务将这种需求搁置得多么久，压制得多么深，红蜘蛛总有办法把它们唤醒。即使不需要这样刻意的提醒，威震天也清楚自己的想法， 一不做，二不休。

他起身解开纠缠着的腿，将它们转向一侧，接着提起红蜘蛛的腰，一把将上身拉起，然后抓住那背后的机翼，猛地翻转他的身体。

“我的翅膀 —— ！”红蜘蛛尖叫，“你想折断它们吗？！”

“我不介意。”威震天把他移回中央，抬起了底盘，让他无助地趴跪着。“打开。”他敲了敲后挡板，低声说。

红蜘蛛不满地咕哝着，后挡板发出了轻微的“咔”声，随之缓慢开启，展露出小小的接口。威震天用手指稍微探入，立马便被渗出的一股润滑液沾湿了。他继续伸入了一根手指，同时将它们送向了通道的更深处，扩张着网状结构的内壁。这使得红蜘蛛的引擎换气扇高速运转，发出的嗡鸣声越来越清晰，传达出他同样高涨的兴奋情绪。

手指突然稍用力地抽送了一回，一声情不自禁的呻吟跟着溜了出来。“哼，早就准备好了吗？”威震天揶揄道。

“好了，好了，你捉弄够了吗？”红蜘蛛的头向后探来，脸早就红成了一片。

威震天抽出了手指，上面已经沾满滑腻的液体，成股地流向手心。差不多是时候了。他打开了自己的底盘挡板，解放的输出管迅速增压，推入了红蜘蛛的接口。

红蜘蛛因他的进入而喘出声，爪子紧抓起铺面。借助着润滑液，前端推进的过程并不算困难，富有弹性的网状物已经被完全撑开，紧紧贴合着他，有种不寻常的冰凉。威震天开始在通道中缓慢地来回滑动，“这样还行吗？”他问道。

“老尺寸？我还以为你的新机体会有什么惊喜呢 …… ”红蜘蛛不忘戏谑地说。

威震天简直不理解自己为什么还会试图对面前这个故障保持耐芯，他大可以肆意地，狠芯地侵略他，把这场对接变成痛苦的惩罚，让他战栗着，啜泣着，绝望地不断呼喊出他的名字 ——

“红蜘蛛，你是个十足的蠢货。”他稍微提高了速度，输出管的进度随着每一次循环逐渐加深。身前的身体由他牵引着晃动起来，甚至开始主动迎合。威震天扶稳红蜘蛛的胯，加大了挺进时的力度。

“啊 …… 这 …… 就是这里！”红蜘蛛突然激动地惊呼起来，机翼跟随起伏的声音抽动。

“什么？”威震天故作疑问。他知道自己碰到了一处传感器节点。

“你知道的 …… ”红蜘蛛弓起腰，底盘向后迎着，“你知道在哪里 …… ”

“或许？恐怕不确定。”威震天俯身，轻声说：“毕竟我们很久没有接触过了 …… ”

他故意放慢节奏，用一只手覆住一端机翼，沿着翼面上的玫红涂装游移。微弱的颤动不断传递至他的指尖，他能听见那发声器里的喘鸣开始因为动作的减缓而逐渐变得沉重，甚而变得接近于一种小声的呜咽，充满了焦灼的渴望 —— 渴望他更多的投入，他一切的关注。

“不，不要继续 …… 这种 …… ”红蜘蛛终于无法忍耐了，“算我求你了，威震天 …… 别故意这样对我了 …… ”

放在灰白色机翼上的那只大手收拢，扳住了前缘，仿佛在准备着随时将它扯下来。军阀凑近游击的接收器，讯问道：“那么清楚的告诉我，你到底想要什么？”

“我想要 …… 我想要你 —— 像以前那样地拆我，让我过载 —— ”

“你也只会在这方面坦诚了。”威震天向前伸出另一只手，紧扣住了红蜘蛛的爪子，如他所愿地再次行动。红蜘蛛倒吸一口气，本想说出的话刚组织成一个音节，便难以控制地吐露了出去，成了销魂的呻吟。

他不再压抑欲望，让输出管全部没入，身躯猛烈地撞击起高翘的底盘，毫不关心是否会留下痕迹。

当哐当声有节奏地在房间回响时，红蜘蛛似乎彻底沉浸在了快乐的电波里，为被给予的每一个波潮忘情地叫喊，直到最为渴盼的过载来临。

威震天确切地感受到了内壁网格的明显收缩，奇怪的是，直到现在，通道深处依然没有汇聚多少热量。

“你很冷。”威震天拉起他的身体，托住纤细的腰。手里的身躯似乎有种空洞感，令他想要将其全部填满，使他因自己的温度而发热，最后变得滚烫。

“是啊，当然了，这都是你的错 —— ”红蜘蛛跪坐在他的大腿间，双臂向前撑着身体，任由底盘被操控着上下摆动。

“但是你仍在运行。”

“你不也是么？”

威震天让输出管的前端深刻地滑过节点，再次引出红蜘蛛的尖叫，这总比他的废话要动听。

无情的刺激能让红蜘蛛的传感器迅速跳出保护状态的不应期，回归至对快感的专注。他向后仰起头，毫无拘谨地发出万分享受般的声音，威震天看不见那张狡猾的脸上的表情，但他确定那上面现在一定没有掩饰与隐瞒。

随着持续的运动，湿滑的通道越来越熟练地吸啜着他，感官里堆积的快感愈发清晰，威震天弯腰，让红蜘蛛被揽进了怀里。他本应伤痕累累的装甲居然仍旧的平滑，还有一种怪异的淡香 —— 是那些有机生物为了取悦嗅觉系统而刻意合成的造作气味。除了计划阴谋诡计，红蜘蛛显然也花了不少时间来给他自己变得稍体面一些，他能想象出这个优雅又傲慢的飞机嘴里不断吐着诅咒，一点一点处理装甲的伤痕时的落魄，那副样子一定很赏芯悦目。

但是现在 ……

他的样子更能令处理器的感官模块震撼。无论之前的态度到底是什么，此时他都已经被征服，不再嚣张和跋扈，完全屈从于真正的感受，由他占据其身芯。

“ …… 再用力一些，威震天 …… 请你 —— ”红蜘蛛上气不接下气地喊着，威震天把他举起，使输出管完全抽出，再让他的身体重重落下，强烈的顶撞令红蜘蛛再次过载，发出了绝望的呼声。

威震天被内壁网格的痉挛一齐卷进了过载，失重的感觉涌至身体的各部，但带来的不再是痛苦。他的引擎也在轰鸣着，装甲的缝隙间渗出些许凝聚成水滴的冷却剂，在机甲上慢慢流动，最终蒸发在被感染得炽热的空气里。

余波的幅度逐渐平缓，他将输出管从接口里撤离，松开了红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛缓缓转过身，悠闲地半躺在他的身前，双腿仍分开着，仿佛在欢迎他再次嵌进。

“累了吗， ‘ 威震天大人 ’ ？”他假惺惺地说，“也许你应该 —— 需要休息一下？”

“然后再让你骑到我身上来放肆？威震天把他的支起的身体摁倒，“我们还没完呢。”

“噢，只要你还有兴致 …… 我不会破坏掉难得的快乐。”

“快乐？恐怕这由不得你，红蜘蛛。别忘了现在有资格做决定的是谁。”

威震天抬起他的脸，强调着：“也许我现在已经有把你解决的打算了。”他故意说道，拇指在他的嘴上摩挲，想看到它会作出什么激烈的反应来表示恼怒和抵抗。

然而，红蜘蛛没有变脸，他只是微微张开嘴，用舌尖碰了碰他，继而含住指尖，开始不断舔抵。威震天抬起手指时，他的舌头跟着吐出了嘴唇，“这完全是你的游戏了，我怎么会敢反抗呢？”游击舔舔嘴角，笑着说，刻意的语气里满是做作，却仍然诱人。

当然了。如果红蜘蛛不擅长厚着脸皮献媚，大概不会有幸在报应号的甲板上活过十个恒星循环。

这也是威震天唯一失算的地方，他早就该意识到他会是多么棘手的问题。

* * *

清洗间的门缓缓开启，红蜘蛛有些蹒跚地从里边弥漫着的蒸汽中走了出来。

威震天暂停了对手铐的研究，视线向身后斜睨。

红蜘蛛的装甲正泛着独特的光泽，如胸前的驾驶舱一样闪亮，让他看起来有了些往日的派头。他应该庆幸自己被允许进入这里清理，而没有直接落进外面的河。“你有必要向我道个谢。”他说。

“我本来就有权利在这清洗！”红蜘蛛不悦地把擦拭布甩入了身后的门里。

威震天将手里的玩意纳入子空间，一些导致装备品外通的内部活动很有必要整顿。“你不再属于我的军队了，记得吗？”他提醒道。

“我不再任你使唤不代表我不再是一名霸天虎，我依然会让它因我的伟迹而发扬！”红蜘蛛骄傲地说着，就好像他的白日梦真的能实现一样。

威震天转过身，向他走近，轻蔑地说：“没有任何自知之明便是你可悲的原因之一，红蜘蛛。我还以为你在同我一起这么长时间里起码会有些长进。”

“得了吧，你也好不到哪里去，其实所有人都知道你领导的无能，”游击用爪子抵住他的胸甲，以阻止被逼回清洗间的门口， “我只是敢于直面问题而已。”

威震天俯视着红蜘蛛，那对机翼上的紫色标志同样反着光，就像是被特意擦亮过，以向宇宙里的每一个生命体展示它的本色。“我们本可以保持合作的关系，一起重整旗鼓，引领霸天虎的卷土重来；可是你却选择 —— ”

“背叛你？别说了，”红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻，打断了他的话，“我们从来就不可能保持什么 ‘ 合作关系 ’ 。”

“是啊，从来就不可能。所以我最大的失误，就是错看一个背盟败约的懦夫，让他拥有我的标志，浪费我的时间！”威震天顿时觉得怒不可遏 —— 他到底在期待什么？这几百万个恒星循环里，他们只是在互相利用，互相索取，仅此而已。

红蜘蛛永远是红蜘蛛，那个自私的小人，无耻的叛徒，没有什么能改变这点。

“既然如此，你已经对我来说已经没有价值了，副指挥官。”威震天捏住红蜘蛛的下颚，低下头说，“这次，我会亲自检测你的生命信号是否彻底消失，他们之前也许忽略了什么，你的身上肯定有不寻常的地方。假若它能为我所用，我可以斟酌一下是否留你一个全尸。”

“我就知道你会这样对我 —— 我就知道是这样！”红蜘蛛愤恨地瞪着他，没有投降和求饶的意思，“现在我终于明白了，是不是我 —— 是不是每个人在你芯里只是一个简单的工具？也难怪你抛弃他们的时候手都不会犹豫一下！我怎么会蠢到以为 ** 你这种炉渣会爱 —— ** ”

他的话戛然而止。

“什么？”威震天露出了惊讶的表情，他确认自己刚才没有走神。“你在说 …… ？”

红蜘蛛在乞求原谅时从来不会提及“爱” —— 虽然他也不是没有说过这个词，但是都只是在他们对接的时候。为了渲染一些氛围。

“我在说，你赢了，高兴了吧？！”

下一秒，威震天的头盔后被用力地按了按，待他反应过来时，红蜘蛛的嘴唇已贴上了他的嘴。

他的下唇被拼命地咬着，能量液的味道在他的嘴里蔓延开，与其说这是一个吻，不如说是一个猝不及防的攻击。当他想要将红蜘蛛扯开时，红蜘蛛便率先把他推开，然后趁机从手里溜走了。

“够了，红蜘蛛，游戏已经结束了。”威震天擦掉了嘴唇上的能量液，将融合炮启动至蓄能状态，动能槽的指示灯格格爬升至顶，表示着火力已装填完毕。

红蜘蛛举着双臂的射线枪以于事无补地防御自己，逐步与他拉远了距离，“如果你再敢朝我走一步，我就不客气了！”他斥声威胁着，尽管在这种处境中没有丝毫震慑作用。

但接着，他的爪子推出了一枚不知道是什么时候准备好的炸弹，举在面前，“我现在很乐意把你再次炸成烟花。”

他简直是疯了。

“我没有立即用我的融合炮处决你，只是想给一点面子罢了，红蜘蛛。”威震天处之泰然，“你真的觉得这能伤到我吗？如果它有这样的威力，你也不会现在才拿出来。”

“啊，当然，我知道这根本不可能炸碎你。但是 —— ”

红蜘蛛立即拉开了引信朝他掷去，威震天迅速作出反应地躲闪，炸弹在他面前划过，落到了后背远处的石墙上，瞬间炸出一个快占半面墙大的窟窿，他的整个房间顿时亮堂了起来，临时基地外的风光可以一览无余。

“ —— 这样就够了！”

威震天现在才意识到炸弹被投向的目标根本不是自己。

当他想要重新抓住红蜘蛛这个混蛋，并决芯将他大卸八块的时候，一切都晚了。他已经变形成了一架鹞式战斗机，敏捷地从他的身边绕过，“下一次我会毫不迟疑地杀了你，等着瞧吧，铁桶头 —— 我们后会有期！”他留下毫无意义的挑衅以作为道别，径直逃向了天空。

威震天却没有选择继续追击，只是站在窟窿前仰望着红蜘蛛逐渐驶远。一方面，是因为他的速度远远不及红蜘蛛，而另一方面 ……

实际上，他有些拿不准原因。

对于红蜘蛛的感觉，威震天的处理器一直无法向他自己给出一个准确的定义，他们之间有着太多阴魂不散的纠葛，也许这段关系从联结开始便已经难以解释。

但无论如何，红蜘蛛不会再有侥幸的机会了，他的芯里这样想着。

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> 威震天没有忘记检查他的洗浴间是否被安装上了炸弹。
> 
> 红蜘蛛此行并不算一无所获，至少他将威震天所有的洗涤剂都打劫走了。


End file.
